NARUTO AND SAKURA: EROTIC LOVE COLLECTION
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: Title Speaks Volumes! Naruto and Sakura explore different ways to love each other. Each chapter is something new and something different. Hope you Lemon Lovers Love it
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO AND SAKURA: EROTIC LOVE COLLECTION

Hi everyone, I'm an aspiring erotic novelist, I love erotica stories especially when done tastefully and intense. I wanted to brush up on my skills a bit and ask for input from the readers. So what better way to do it than to star one of my favorite ships Naruto and Sakura ^_^ I'm going to do a series of lemons with them (maybe other surprise characters here and there). Each chapter is going to be different from the other containing a different alternative universe. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be but I will do my absolute best to make sure there are little to none errors but ya know we're all human :-/. Each week I'll put up a different chapter and please give me a review of constructive criticism maybe it wasn't tangy enough, maybe it was too tangy, maybe I can add something or leave something out. Whatever it is just let me know. Thank you please enjoy the first chapter of Naruto and Sakura: Erotic Love Collection.

* * *

LOVE IN THE PARK

Naruto sighed deeply scratching his head. He crossed his arms before rubbing his head again.

"What?" He finally asked. His mother sighed deeply and slapped her forehead.

"Naruto, come on." She said and he tilted his head.

"Kushina, it seems he doesn't get what you're saying so maybe you should just drop the subject." Minato chuckled before going back to his paperwork.

"No, there's no way our son is that dense, where did he get that from? I'm not like that and neither are you!" She exclaimed making Minato laugh. "Naruto, do you understand when I say _do it_, did you _do it_ yet?"

"Do what?" He asked again and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Forget it I give up, there's no way you've done it if you don't get what I'm saying." She got up from the table and went to the sink. Minato looked at his wife.

"If you wanna know exactly why don't you ask him straight out instead of beating around the bush?" Naruto looked at his mother and saw her ears turning red. She glared at Minato and began throwing things at him which it started catching.

"What kind of mother do you think I am? I'm not lewd! I can't ask my son straight out about that!" She yelled at him. Naruto sighed deeply his head was hurting.

"Anyway I'm leaving, I'll be back for dinner."

"Have a nice day." Minato smiled as he caught a knife that was flung at him. Naruto shook his head. His father was so calm his mother's temper never fazed him.

* * *

Naruto met up with Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino at the park. They all sat at the park bench talking. Naruto sighed deeply.

"I can't believe my mom asked me if I had sex yet." He exclaimed. Sasuke laughed.

"Kushina-Obaa-San asked that?"

"Well she asked me if I _did it_ yet so I just played dumb until she gave up. I didn't know what else to do." He moaned. "Then my dad asked her to ask me straight out which made me panic at first but my mom got mad instead so I left." They all laughed.

"What made your mom ask that?" Shikamaru asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Your mom found your porno magazines didn't she?" Sai laughed as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm a young eighteen year old why can't I have porn magazines?"

"If Sakura saw them she would call you a pervert." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. He looked at his cell phone and stood up. "Anyway, I'm leaving. Catch you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Kiba smirked.

"My mom text me asking me to run some errands for her." He sighed. "Call me if you guys are doing anything fun." He waved and left them behind.

* * *

Naruto walked over to the lake and saw the pink-haired beauty waiting for him. She smiled and waved. She threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her back.

"Did I interrupt you from anything?" She asked.

"No, I was just with the guys, I just told them my mom sent me on errands." She leaned against the tree and giggled.

"A part of me kind of wish we just come out with our relationship." She looked down.

"I'm for it if you are. Whatever you want, I'll do for you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I just don't want my parents questioning me." She sighed deeply. "They are so annoying, a part of me wishes that my parents were more like yours. I bet if you told Kushina-Oba-Chan and Minato-Oji-Chan that we were dating they wouldn't say anything." He scoffed making her look at him.

"My dad not so much but my mom would, I think she would want to know how did I get you." He rubbed the back of his head making them laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." He placed his hands on her waist.

"It's my charm." He teased before capturing her lips. She pulled him closer to her and moaned into the kiss. He moved his lips to her ear. "I want to take you right here." She got ready to protest until his hand went up her skirt. Her body instantly shook when he touched her warmth. She gripped his shirt as he fondled her. She looked around to see if anyone was near.

"Someone might see us here." She whispered.

"Are you scared?" She instantly looked at him saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her face redden as he pushed his fingers into her. She bit back a moan that threatened to escape. He kissed her lips as his other hand went up her tank top.

"N-N-N-" She couldn't get his name out from how deep his fingers were. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her shirt up and attacked her breasts with his mouth. He looked up for a moment before looking back at her.

"Hold on to that branch." He said making her look up before she say anything he lifted her up higher so she could reach it. She grabbed it as he settled her legs on his shoulders. He pushed her thong to the side and pressed his tongue to her love button. She threw her head back and moaned out. He knew exactly what to do that made her and her body feel good.

"Naruto, I can't!" She yelled out as her muscles contracted. He lowered her and kissed her neck. He released himself from his pants and dove straight into her. She gripped him tightly, he muffled her moans with his mouth. He gripped her ass making her go up and down his shaft.

"Sakura, I can't hold on any longer." He whispered. She got down from him and placed his in her mouth. He gripped the tree and moaned out as she took all of him inside her mouth. He moaned out as he released himself. She slurped up his juices and they both fell to the ground. They fixed their clothes and kissed once more.

"You're completely reckless, I can't believe you, what if someone saw us." She lectured him. He smiled and looked at the lake.

"I don't mind."

"I do!" She yelled at him making him laugh. He suddenly began thinking of his parents, Sakura was always yelling at him and nine times out of ten he usually laughed much like how his father did. He smiled softly.

"Let's tell our parents." He said making her look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I want to flaunt you around, you're worth more than just us creeping around." He told her making her smile. "Besides I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura kissed his lips.

Behind a bush not far, sat six confused guys.

"I just wanted to nap how the hell did I end up seeing that." Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"That was awesome go Naruto." Kiba laughed. Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't know he had that in him." Sasuke then looked at Sai who was drawing in his pad. "Sakura, will kill you if she sees that." Sai just smiled.

"I'm hungry, how long do we have to wait here." Choji moaned. Shino sat with his back towards them while playing with a bug with red cheeks.

* * *

Also I'm open to suggestions, on a lemon situation or what kind of lemon you would like to read from lime to downright super sour. So you as the audience please let me know what you think I should do next. I'll shout you out if I use your idea. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh I forgot to say this in the first chapter, see what sex does to people it makes them eager and forget other things in the middle *_* Anyway I do no own Naruto and any of his fellow cast mates however I do own the sex scenes and sexual situations I put them in ::rubs hands together grinning::

Sorry, I'm back I got lost for a moment; but on the contrary if I do use an idea given to me via PM or Review then I will give that person credit. Not an idea thief. I promise!

This story is not for the prude or sexually sensitive. Only those who enjoy sex/romping/kinky-stuff should read this. Don't be embarrassed we all like it! Ok I'm done rambling enjoy SEX ACT 2.

* * *

BEGINNINGS

Sasuke watched his friend oogle the pink-haired beauty who sat in the front row of their class. He shook his head. He couldn't understand why in the world he just didn't ask her out. They were all childhood friends so it wasn't like he didn't know her.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered catching his friend's attention. "Just ask her out already." He whispered making Naruto turn beet red.

"W-W-What? Are you crazy? There's no way I could ask her out. She's way out of my league."

"Oh come on you don't know that for sure unless you ask." Naruto shook his head.

"She'll say no." Sasuke sighed and looked at the sensei before looking back at Naruto.

"You won't know if you don't ask. When she turns you down then move on but hurry up and do something I'm tired of seeing you oogle her."

"Bite me." He snapped as Sasuke rolled his eyes. They both stopped shortly when they felt a presence behind them. Kakeshi stared at them.

"Naruto and Sasuke can you two save your conversation about oogling each other for later?" Naruto and Sasuke turned beet red as everyone burst out in laughter at them. They both looked away from each other as Kakeshi walked towards the blackboard to finish giving his lesson. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura looked at him before laughing. She turned back to the blackboard. Naruto banged his head on his desk he wanted to die.

* * *

"That damn Kakeshi I wanted to kill him!" Sasuke growled out while stuffing his lunch in his mouth.

"It was sort of funny, this how you guys looked in the classroom." Sai showed them his art pad. They both gave him an odd look.

"That's just not right man!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke nodded.

"Do you have to draw everything you see?"

"I only draw what catches my eyes. Like the pink haired beauty talking with her friends."

"What?!" Naruto growled. "Let me see the picture! You drew a picture of her?!" Sasuke burst out in laughter as Sai snickered.

"Just kidding."

"Argh! You guys are assholes! I'm leaving." He got up grabbing his lunch.

"Come on it was just good fun!" Sasuke yelled out but Naruto just gave him the finger before stomping off.

He walked through the courtyard in a huff.

"Those assholes find my agonizing love for her entertaining." He grumbled. He stopped short when he saw her sitting under a tree reading a book. _"Just look away before she catches you_." He tried telling himself but he just couldn't tear his eyes from her. Her bangs stopped a little before eyebrows as the rest of her hair cascade down to her middle back. Her uniform was primed and pressed as always as she sat with her legs to the side of her. He began wondering what she was reading, her cheeks were red and her mouth was slightly ajar. She shut the book with a loud thud and their eyes suddenly met. Naruto began to panic he didn't know if he should run or go over to her. She stood up and ran over to him.

"Hey Naruto."

"H-Hey S-Sakura-Chan." She looked down at his ramen cup.

"You still didn't eat lunch? You better hurry before lunch period ends."

"Oh right! Sasuke and Sai were getting on my nerves so I left them." He then sat down on the bench and began scoffing down his noodles. Sakura sat down beside him and let out a loud sigh. He glanced at her and saw her staring off in a daze. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's…high school stinks." His eyes widened as he fully looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to ever say that. "I mean everyone talks about love all the time but…what is love?" He stared at her as her jade colored eyes looked at him. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly but I think love is when you see that person smile it makes you smile, you feel anxious or butterflies around that person, you don't even have to speak to them just looking at them does that and it gets worse when you don't see them. But most importantly I think love is when you want that person's happiness over yours. Like if they have feelings for someone else and you help them pursue that person that they have feelings for." Her eyes widened a bit.

"N-Naruto are you in love with someone?" He slowly looked away from her. This would be his opportunity to come forward and tell her but for some reason he didn't have the courage. He didn't want to know what she would say. But…

"Sakura-Chan." He turned facing her as she gave him her attention. The bell then rung. They snapped out of their trace. "Shit I gotta finish my lunch." He began shoving the noodles in his mouth. Sakura looked at him and let out a small giggle. "Hmm." He looked at her with his cheeks stuffed with noodles making her laugh even harder. "Sakuwa?" She held her stomach cracking. He blinked not understanding why she was laughing but just seeing her smile made him happy.

* * *

Later that night he sat in his room playing his video game.

"I can't believe you lost your chance to tell her how you feel that's ultimate disappointment!" Sasuke said into Naruto's head piece.

"He probably knows Sakura is gonna tell him get to real." Kiba teased.

"Shut up!" He growled. There was a knock on his door. "Hold on jerkoffs. Come in."

"Naruto, your mother and I are going out to dinner with the Harunos and the Uchihas so hold down the fort until we come back." Minato told his son. Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

"Gotcha _Tou-Chan_."

"What shall we bring you back?"

"Ramen please!" Naruto smiled as Minato chuckled.

"I figured as much alright." He closed the door as Naruto went back to his video game.

"Sasuke, your parents are going out to eat with my parents and Sakura's parents?"

"Yeah, _Okaa-Chan_ just came in and told me."

"Ooh come to my house." Naruto smiled.

"I can't it's past my curfew and Itachi _-Nii-San_ is here, there's no way I can sneak out without him knowing." Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Man I know that! Your brother is like a top notch ninja, he literally floats instead of walks!" Kiba exclaimed making them roar in laughter. Naruto took a sip of his soda at the same time he heard knocking on his window. He looked towards the window and saw Sakura. He spit his soda out.

"What the hell Naruto? What's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"N-N-Nothing, I gotta go, bye." He turned the game off and unplug the headphones. He ran to his bed and opened the window. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" He helped her inside before shutting the window.

"My parents left with your parents and Sasuke's parents. I didn't want to sit home alone and I know you're an only child like me." She giggled. He stared at her feeling his face warm up, he then looked away. He understood her wanting to come over but did she have to wear a skirt and a halter top. He felt his nose trickle a little, he quickly turned away. "Naruto?" She looked over at him.

"Yeah, so I wasn't doing anything besides just playing a video game with Sasuke and Kiba before they left. What were you doing?"

"My homework." She answered. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"S-S-Sounds good." He cleared his throat again. _"Come on Naruto get it together, you grew up with Sakura stop acting like you don't know her suddenly._"

"You know…I was thinking about what you said earlier with your interpretation of love and I think you're right in a lot of ways. When I see the person I love smile I definitely smile too and I get happy when I see them." Naruto looked at her.

"Y-Y-You love someone?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"I was feeling depressed earlier because I wanted to tell him but I felt too scared but after talking to you I feel like I should just get it over with."

"Y-Y-Yeah you definitely should, you never know what may come." He forced a smile on his face his heartstrings began tugging away.

"I could tell you're in love too with someone you should tell her." She smiled giving him encourage.

"You're right." He whispered taking a deep breath.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. They stared at each other as their faces began to flush. "You love me?" They spoke together again before letting out a small laugh.

"Naruto, you love me?" She asked him.

"I've been crazy about you since middle school but the shocker is you love me?"

"I've liked you since freshman year of high school." She answered and they stared at each other again. Naruto reached for her before stopping shortly.

"C-C-Can I k-k-kiss you?" He whispered. She gave him a nod. He pulled her into his arms giving her a sweet kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, he used his lips to slightly open hers before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as he laid her on her back. "S-S-Should we stop? I don't want to go to fast." She looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"If it's you, I don't mind." She caressed his cheek. His erection pushed against his sweatpants making it apparent. He climbed on top of her his lips hungrily took hers. His hand slowly moved to her breast and gave it a squeeze. She untied the strings of her shirt as Naruto pulled the top down exposing her full breasts. He grasped them while licking and sucking on her nipples each. Pleasure jolted throughout her body, he helped her remove her shirt completely. He planted kisses on her stomach until he reached the top of her skirt. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip as she felt his fingers dive in to her wetness. "Naruto." She called out to him. Her aroused voice sounded so nice to him. He removed her white panties and he could see the glisten from her flowing juices. He licked his lips before taking a taste of her. Sakura arched her back feeling his tongue dive in and out of her before rolling around her pearl. His tongue tasted every inch of her. Sakura moaned out from her orgasm spilling through her body. Naruto sat up staring at the pink haired beauty, he watched as her breasts heaved up and down from her trying to get her breath.

She slowly sat up and removed his shirt, once his shirt was off he kissed between her breasts. She ran her hands through his silky blonde hair before pushing him on his back. She unzipped his pants letting him free. She wrapped her hand around him she felt his thick long shaft. She gathered him in her mouth he threw his head back from the sensation of her hot wet mouth on him. She bobbed her head at a fast pace before going slow. She never done this before but for some reason she felt herself getting wetter, she was enjoying giving him head. He felt himself about to lose control.

He pushed her on her back, he kissed her lips their tongues danced together giving each other a taste. He took his pants and boxers off as she removed her skirt.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. She slowly nodded her head. "Here I go." He slid inside of her. Sakura gripped his shoulders trying to get adjusted to his size. He gave her a moment before gliding in and out of her. He felt bad he could see in her face that she wasn't really enjoying it too much. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her neck. She fought back at her tears.

"I love you." She whispered, he kissed her hugged her close to him. He felt himself break through the wall that block his path. She quivered a bit.

"Are you ok?" She nodded her head. He grabbed her hips tightly as he proceeded making love to her. She gripped his sheets. He grabbed her breasts kneading them together.

"Ah Naruto!" She cried out. His thrusts became faster and stronger. He threw his head back moaning out as his cum shot into her. He dropped his head on her shoulder, they both panted trying to catch their breaths.

"Sakura…" He looked at her as she looked at him. "I love you." He couldn't tell her enough. She smiled at him.

"I love you too Naruto." They shared a passionate kiss.

The front door downstairs slammed shut.

"I can't believe that restaurant, it was so disgusting I'm never eating there again!" Kushina fussed.

"At least we were able to get some take out. I'm sorry I know you guys were looking forward to going out." Minato sighed.

"That's alright, it's nice to sit inside sometimes to eat and drink." Kizashi laughed out grabbing a beer.

"Yeah being the parent of a teenager is tiring." Mebuki sighed deeply.

"Tell me about it!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Itachi was such a quiet kid but Sasuke he's all over the place." Fugaku sighed. Minato chuckled.

"Maybe that's my son's doing." They all laughed.

"Oh let me call Sakura to make sure she's alright, I should've told her to just come here and hang out with Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura paled when her cell phone began ringing. They both jumped out the bed to find it.

"Is that Sakura's ringtone?" Mebuki looked at Kizashi who furrowed his eyebrows.

"That sounds like it."

"Yeah I definitely hear a phone ringing." Mikoto stated.

Sakura found the phone but accidentally dropped it to the floor.

"What was that?" Minato asked as the adults looked towards the ceiling.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out. They both got dressed and snuck out the window. He took her hand and they both laughed as they ran from the house.

* * *

Thank you everyone that gave some ideas, I will get to them eventually as I upload more chapters. So if you have anything you'd like to see Naruto and Sakura do please feel free to tell me, I will shout you out when I use your idea. Let's hope I don't get too flustered when writing these ideas! *_* Only thing I will not write about is Non-Consensual Rape, Torture scenes and Weird Fetishes like Naruto licking a fish while Sakura gives him head (too weird for me -_-) So I hope you enjoy this chapter, lemme know what you think. Until then see ya next sex scene (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is Chapter 3, I'll be getting to the ideas and suggestions of the readers as I post up more chapters…after all I have no long or short I will make this (-_-)' Not much to say other than that so here's Chapter 3!

* * *

3:00AM

Naruto sat on the couch flicking through the channels. He sighed deeply, it was a Saturday night and there was absolutely nothing to do. His friends were all busy with their own agendas and couldn't hang out. He scratched his leaned stomach letting out a loud yawn. He wanted to go sleep but he just couldn't find him to get sleepy enough to close his eyes. He looked over at his cell phone, he then looked away and shook his head. Even though they agreed late night meetings were for sex but was it too late? However now he was feeling aroused after thinking about her, his body moved on its own. He grabbed his cell phone and sent Sakura a text message asking if she was up. He felt nervous suddenly. Why would she be up it was 3:00 in the morning of course she'd be sleep like any sane person. He sighed deeply and placed his cell phone on the coffee table, he felt so stupid. Just then his cell phone buzzed. He froze when he saw she responded to him telling yeah she was. He felt a lump in his throat. He felt conflicted should he start a convo or just get straight to the point? He couldn't decide. His cell phone buzzed again. She asked him if he wanted some company. He felt the God of Sex was shining down on him. He told her he was ready if she was. She told him she was on her way.

He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts. His doorbell rung, he took a deep breath and walked over his door. He saw her standing there with wet wavy pink hair, shorts and a tank top with no bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he closed the door behind her. He leaned against the door capturing her lips. She smelt so good, he tell she just got out the shower. His lips grazed her neck before his hot tongue took a taste of her sweet skin. She moaned a bit. His light touches to the skin on her arms sent butterflies to her stomach.

She pushed him on the couch straddling his hips, their tongues danced around each other almost as if each was trying to gain dominance. He grabbed her ass tightly rubbing her against his erection. She grabbed the couch tightly as her clit rubbed against him through the material. He was agonizing to feel inside of her, he wanted her bad. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom, they fell to the bed. He slid his hand inside her shorts.

"Ah!" She let her voice out some when his index finger touched her swollen clit. He pushed three fingers into her making her arch her back letting out a sigh. He felt her juices going down his hand the more he pushed his fingers in and out. He pulled her shorts and panties off together. He had to taste her sweetness, he dove face between her legs. She grabbed his head moaning. She opened her legs wider giving more access to her, his tongued rolled around her clit. She was felt he was amazing as pleasuring her. His tongue darted in and out of her before rotating with her button again. "N-Naruto." She shuddered as her juices left her body and spilled to his sheets.

She pushed him on his back and pulled his shorts off him, she stared at his long hard dick before licking her lips. She slowly engulfed him in his mouth. Pleasure rose inside of his body feeling her hot wet mouth enclosed on him. He looked down watching her making his dick disappear and reappear. He grabbed her hair throwing his head back. She licked up and down his dick before sucking on his head. She licked and sucked all of his precum from his head.

"Shit Sakura." He whispered his voice was almost stuck in the back of his throat. She bobbed her head at a faster rate. So bad he wanted to cum in her mouth but he wanted to please her more before he unleashed his load. He pulled her up and removed her tank top so they were both completely naked. He gently cupped her face and kissed her lips while grasping her breasts. She gently bit the bottom of his lip. She pushed him on him back. She sat on his throbbing dick and began rocking her hips back and forth. "Ah!" He moaned out. He tightly gripped her waist pumping his hips to sync with her movements. When she plopped down he thrust up.

"Oh Naruto." She bit her bottom lip. From his tight grip on her she had no choice but to ride him slowly and feel every single inch of him. "Oh Naruto!" She yelled out a bit louder. He brought his knees up bringing her forward. He spread her legs wider with his thighs and thrust into her. He felt her juices spilling down his dick. He sat up hugging her body tightly.

"Sakura." He licked her neck and kissed her lips before he accelerated the speed. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back leaving her neck exposed. He licked and sucked on her neck. More and more of Sakura's juices spilled from her body as her muscles contracted over and over.

"Ah yes! Fuck!" She screamed out.

"Ah. Ah." He groaned shooting his seed inside of her. He feel on his back as she collapsed on his chest. They shared a passionate kiss. "Sakura…"

"Hmm…" She had her eyes closed, her body was completely motionless.

"I know we're supposed to be only a physical thing but I really do love you." He looked down when she didn't say anything and saw her sleeping. He sighed deeply staring at the ceiling maybe one day he'd be able to tell her properly. He turned his light off and snuggled with her. She opened an eye and giggled to herself.

_"Duh! Sex this good could only be between two people who love each other."_ She kissed his lips before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So what you guys think? If you guys could rate the Chapters 1-10. 1(being the worst sex not good just horrible was that even sex?) and 10(the best, I felt what they felt and now I wanna…;-D). Just so I could get an idea of sex writing. I have an erotica literary agent I'd like to query to but I want to make sure my sex is steamy enough before I do. I like to challenge myself please help me out guys. Thanks see you guys again in Chapter 4 (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanna thank everyone for all the reviews I've received, everyone had a lot of good insights and I thank you. Please continue with me on this Naruto and Sakura Erotic Journey as I do my best to improve my erotica writing. I won't lie I get embarrassed sometimes as I write these scenes and find myself blushing XD but hopefully within time I'll overcome this feat.

The title is from the song _Body Party_ by Ciara, if you never heard it give it a try even if it's not your typical genre of music, if you like sexy music you'll like the song. ;-). I don't own the lyrics nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Hope you like this. Well on top Chapter 4

* * *

Body Party

Sakura knocked on the door before her. Ino opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sakura, come in." Sakura walked in and they went straight to Ino's living room. Sakura saw Hinata, Tenten and Temari already there sitting on the couch.

"Hello ladies." She greeted before sitting next to Hinata.

"Alright, everyone is here. So as you know I'm throwing a party here this weekend and I called you all here to help me set this party up. I got Kiba out inviting the usual gang, but we will need liquor, food and a theme for the party."

"Ooh how about a costume party?" Tenten excitedly suggested. Ino placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head bit.

"Hmm…I think that's a bit overrated." She stated.

"How about game night?" Hinata suggested. Ino folded her arms.

"No, no, Hinata, Tenten think adults we're twenty-one now we need a more adult theme."

"A sex toy party." Temari giggled. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura's faces turned a bright red as Ino began laughing.

"Now you're on the right track Temari but I don't think the guys would like it too much if there random dildos all over the place." They began laughing as Sakura shook her head. Her two friends were so open with their sexuality it was ridiculous. An idea then popped into her head.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but how about a lingerie party." Ino snapped her fingers.

"I knew you had it in you Sakura." Ino sat down on the recliner chair and grabbed a notepad. "So we're gonna have a lingerie party."

"C-C-Can we wear a robe?" Hinata asked as her face became redder. Ino looked at her and smirked.

"Dress code now in effect…nothing cotton and nothing blow your knees, only sex." Hinata covered her cheeks as they all giggled. "I would like to serve sexy cocktails for the ladies, I know the guys will want hard liquor but we can have margarita glasses…serve some pretty colored drinks…." She trailed off staring at the notepad.

"I know someone who can bartend" Temari stated getting their attention. She confidently huffed her chest. "He'll have all the ladies feeling nice, you better hand out condoms tonight."

"Temari!" Tenten exclaimed as they all began laughing.

"I'm excited about this though, we've been all so busy with either schoolwork or just working in general it'll be nice to have everyone together." Sakura stated. They all nodded.

"Ooh let's talk about decorations, we need some sexy displays. Let's go to the store and shop." Ino stated standing up.

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply walking to her apartment door. Her friends were so exhausting but she had to admit she had a lot of fun and couldn't wait for the party. She stuck the key in the keyhole and someone suddenly grabbed her waist. She turned around and threw a punch but the culprit caught her punch and pressed her wrist against the door before capturing her lips.

"Naruto." She sighed deeply against his lips. He smirked at her and moved back from the kiss.

"I'm getting better at dodging your punches." He bragged. She sighed deeply again, she hated when he did sneak attacks like this. She then launched her knee at him. He grabbed her knee and pulled her leg towards his body as he kissed her lips again. She felt completely overwhelmed by him but she had to admit…she liked it.

"Can I open my door first?" She moaned. He was already unbuttoning her blouse.

"I'm not stopping, you better hurry and open the door or else you'll be naked outside the door." He opened her blouse, she felt her skin getting hot from sensation of his warm fingers and hot tongue on her skin. She turned to the door and turned the key the door swung open when she turned the knob. Naruto shut the door and slammed her on the back of door. He captured her lips again sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, she lifted his shirt up and ran her fingers over his hard toned abs.

She suddenly turned and pushed Naruto up against the door. He felt a bit surprised her need to be dominant never ceased to amaze him. She pulled his arms out of his shirt but it kept it around his neck. She ran her fingers over the bugle before turning her back towards him. She slowly slid down his body while holding on to his shirt around his neck. The back of her head rubbed against his hardness. He bit his lip as she slowly moved up with her ass leading, he twitch when the softness of her ass came into contact with him.

She took his shirt off completely and ran her tongue from his neck down to the waist band of his pants. She gripped them slowly pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She stared at the long thick shaft, she licked her tongue across his head before licking down his shaft and back up to the head. He moaned out. His girlfriend was definitely a sadistic. He tried moving his hips to get him in her mouth but she moved around him with her tongue. He threw his head back hitting it against the door.

Her hand gripped him tightly as she sucked on his head, he closed his eyes moaning out. She moved her hand a bit to take more of him in her mouth. He let out a small growl. She loved being in control of him. She grabbed his hips before pushing him deep into her throat. He watched as she made his dick disappear and reappear.

He moved from her mouth and got down on his knees in front of her. He lifted her skirt up and laid her on her back, she moaned as her hot skin touched the cold wooden floor. He ripped her thong right off her and dove his face in between her legs. She yelped out in pleasure. His tongued rolled to the right of her clit before rolling it to the left. She grabbed his blonde hair tightly. She felt she was about to cum but he moved his tongue.

"Naruto." She growled.

"Of course it's nice making you cum with my tongue but I want you to cum on my dick." He slid inside of her and pumped deeply into her walls. Her inner muscles instantly contracted and he felt the gush of wetness surround him. He placed her legs on his shoulders and dove deeper into her.

"AH!" She moaned out. He bit his bottom lip and accelerated his speed. She wiggled from his tight embrace and flipped him on his back. She plopped down on his dick. He gripped her waist tightly meeting her as she plopped down. He pulled her bra off and grabbed her bouncing breasts, his fingers played with her nipples.

"Ah, I'm to cum." He told her. She hopped off him and swallowed all his juices. Naruto became limp on her floor as she laid her head on his chest.

"How was your day?" She asked making him laugh.

"It went from good to great just like that." He snapped his fingers making her giggle. "I originally came home for lunch and to ask if you were going to Ino's party, Kiba sent me a text message." Sakura kneaded her eyebrows together.

"So you came here for lunch and to ask me about Ino's party yet you ravish me instead?"

"Well yeah…I came behind you and just imagined me stripping you naked and fucking you against the door in broad light and after that you know the rest."

"You're so horny and you ripped my thong off Naruto! That's my fourth pair this week! I really liked that one." She growled at him. He just smiled and kissed her lips. He then pushed her on her back and began eating her. She moaned.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Shikamaru stood by the bar and gulped down his drink as he watched the party before him.

"What the hell was Ino thinking a lingerie party?" He sighed deeply. He started not to come but Temari talked his ear off until he gave in and he was standing here in by the bar wearing a leopard printed robe with matching pants and black t-shirt. He grumbled to himself ordering another drink.

"Hey Shikamaru, nice leopard." Kiba laughed at him. He was standing shirtless with simple black sweats and dark gray socks.

"Shut up, Temari wanted us to match." He jerked his thumbs towards the blonde woman wearing a backless leopard printed dress that stopped at her mid thighs. Kiba's eyes widened for a moment.

"Wow, you just don't know the extent of your luck." Shikamaru looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sipped his drink. Kiba laughed.

"I would've thought Temari would go for a guy like Neji or Sasuke or even me." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No actually I see you attracting girls like Ino, oh whaddya know, it happened." He smirked when Kiba gave him a side look.

"Why do I feel like that was a shot at me and Ino?

"Because it was." Shikamaru smiled while sipping his drink as Kiba glared at him.

"This food is amazing." Choji gushed. "If you guys taste the barbeque pork, argh it's so good." Choji smiled looking at Shikamaru and Kiba. He had on a gray muscle with dark green sweat pants. "Can I get Pepsi and Bacardi?" He asked the bartender.

Ino went to the DJ and asked if he could play some more upbeat dance music. He gave her the thumbs up and changed the music. She walked over to Hinata who was sitting down alone but nodding her head to the music.

"What's wrong Hinata, why are you all the way over here?"

"Oh…um…I'm just taking in the scene." She answered.

"Come on let's dance, you look so cute!" She looked at Hinata's purple short set with a matching purple robe. She couldn't understand why she had to wear the robe, if she had the boobs Hinata did she would flaunt them like there was so tomorrow. She looked at her zebra printed spaghetti strapped mid-thigh length gown. It gave her some confidence that she was bustier than Sakura. She looked around and saw she still wasn't here yet.

She took Hinata's hand and they began dancing to Lady Gaga's _Applause_. Tenten who was wearing pink shorts with a cropped halter top joined them on the dance floor with Temari.

Sai sat on the couch drawing the party for memories. He had on black pants with a cropped black t-shirt. He looked at Shino who was sitting on the couch as well with his sunglasses and hoodie hiding his face.

"So do you wear that bed also?" He decided to ask. Shino just looked at him but remained silent.

"I get it, I wear this to bed too. It's sometimes more comfortable wearing street clothes to bed than actual bed clothes." He laughed as Shino nodded.

Sasuke walked into the party with Karin behind him. He had on a blue muscle shirt and light gray sweat pants. Karin had on a short sleeve purple top with black mini shorts. She left Sasuke went to dance with the Ino and the girls.

Sasuke looked around and didn't see Naruto anywhere so he walked over to the table where Neji, Lee, Kankuro and Gaara were playing a card game. Neji, Kankuro and Gaara were all wearing normal clothing, sweats pants, shorts and a t-shirt but Lee…He raised his eyebrow when he saw him wearing a black speedo with a green robe.

"Lee, what the hell are you wearing?!" Sasuke exclaimed getting their attention.

"Don't ask him." Neji sighed deeply slapping his forehead. Lee stood up placing his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with what I got on? I got the body for it!" Shikamaru who was standing at the bar spit his drink out as Kiba hit the floor laughing hard. Choji turned his back so his appetite didn't sour.

"If you don't sit down Lee, I swear I will break all four of your limbs." Gaara threatened him as he sighed deeply sitting down.

"You're not allowed to move from this seat for the rest of the night." Kankuro told him shaking his head.

"What the hell did I just see?" Shikamaru then growled. "I knew I should've stayed home."

"Lee is always the life of the party, I cannot wait until Ino sees him, she's going to die." Kiba said between laughter.

"This good is really good." Choji ignored them.

Naruto and Sakura finally arrived to the party.

"Finally!" Ino ran over to them. "What took you so long?"

"We got lost." Sakura stated with rosy cheeks as Naruto gave a giant smile. Ino shook her head.

"I won't ask anymore. Ooh look at you Sakura." She giggled as Sakura placed her hand on her hips. She had on a pink tank top with thin straps and matching mini shorts. Naruto had on orange shorts with a black muscle shirt.

The DJ began playing _Shots_ by LMFAO. Sakura instantly began dancing with the ladies. Kiba asked the bartender for a round house of shots. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, Neji and Choji all took shots. Sai laughed drawing a rough sketch of them.

"Wait, we wanna take shots too, come on y'all." Ino ran over to the bartender. Sakura stood next to Naruto as he handed her a shot glass. "Alright y'all…" She then looked at Lee. "Lee, what the fuck?" She then shook her head. "No, not today…Anyway, this is to us having fun and enjoying our friendship so everyone gotta take a shot, Shino, Sai, Gaara, Hinata. DJ replay Shots!" She told him as they all took shots.

Everyone spent the night socializing, dancing and just having fun. Sakura was glad everyone was having fun but whenever they all get together fun always the main thing. Lee became the main attraction when he started dancing to _Sexy and I know it _and took his robe off. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba fell on the floor laughing as the rest of the guys were disturbed. The girls found it hilarious. Sakura still couldn't believe he actually wore a speedo but that was just like Lee full of confidence in his body. Sakura saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata talking to her. After dancing and getting some drinks she finally removed her robe, she knew a lot of the guys were looking at her breasts, she tried watching Naruto to see if his eyes went down to her cleavage.

She yelped when she felt a pinch on her butt, she turned around and saw Ino smirking.

"You're not jealous that your boyfriend is talking to a bustier woman, are ya?" She teased. Sakura sighed deeply and turned to Ino.

"Of course not, it's Hinata she's very sweet and wouldn't try to use her sex appeal like some people." Sakura cut her eye at Ino who gave her a bored look.

"I say if you have it flaunt it." She shrugged.

"But, I do wonder what their talking about, Hinata is so quiet but it seems Naruto is getting her to talk."

"Naruto is probably talking her poor ear off, you know Naruto never shuts up." They both laughed. "Come on let's drink and dance more. I'm gonna get you so drunk that'll you go home and ride on the surfboard."

"INO!" Sakura exclaimed making her best friend burst out laughing. She looked back at Naruto and Hinata she saw them laughing. She decided to drink all her insecurities away.

* * *

"Sakura, you drank a lot didn't you." He placed her over his shoulder as he opened her apartment door. He walked inside and closed the door.

"You can put me down." She told him. He set her down on her feet and she looked at him. "Naruto, do you like big breasts?" She suddenly asked. He looked at her after he locked the door.

"Where did that come from?" She looked down.

"I just saw how happily you were talking to Hinata and I thought maybe you like big breasts. Should I get breasts implants?" He came behind her and fondled her breasts.

"No, that doesn't matter to me. I love you small breasts and all." She gave him a side look as he laughed. She place her hand on his abs and led him over to a chair by the table. She gave him a small push and he fell on to the chair.

"I feel really sexy in this outfit, I have to admit." She giggled. She went to the stereo and placed in a CD.

"What are you doing?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together. The music began with a sexy slow smooth beat. He watched as her back was turned towards him.

_Yeah, right there  
No, right there  
I was having fun  
I hope you're having fun too_

My body is your party, baby

She turned and faced him with bedroom eyes.

_Nobody's invited but you baby  
I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

She moved her hips slowly. His eyes widened a bit. Was she giving him a lap dance?

_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off  
Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop_

She slowly walked over him to and placed her hand on his chest as his touched her ass. He licked his lips.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

She opened his legs and dipped in between them before moving her back up letting her breasts lead her. He reached over and grasped her left breasts. His erection was starting to ache him.

_I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started_

She walked to the side of him and bent over giving him a full view of her ass in her mini shorts. She just loved tantalizing him in any way she could.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

She laid on her side before rolling on to her stomach while still moving to the beat.

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing  
My faces, the places, you're taking me_

She slowly moved her ass up before getting on all four, she crawled over to him keeping green eyes focused on his blue orbs.

_Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush_  
_We can go another round, if that's what you want_  
_Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down_  
_We in the zone now, don't stop_

She sat on his lap and pressed her back into his chest while grinding her hips against his erection. She turned and straddled him while dry humping him, she nibbled on his ear and licked his neck. He gave her ass a tight squeeze pushing her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his ear.

_"You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started._"

She sung along with the lyrics into his ear, his dick twitched. She got up with her back facing him, she slowly removed her shirt and peaked over her shoulder. She rolled her hips to the music as she slowly pulled her shorts down. Naruto took cue and began removing his clothes as well. He grabbed his dick and began stroking it as he watched the pink haired beauty perform for him.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_  
_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_  
_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_  
_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

She walked over to him and slowly sat on his hardness. They both let out a loud moan. He gripped her waist tightly as she bounced up and down on him. He threw his head back, he wanted to just explode in her but he wanted to enjoy this a bit more.

_The things I wanna do to you_  
_My body's calling you_  
_I'm having so much fun with you_  
_Now it's just me on you_  
_Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh._

He picked her up and walked into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and turned her on her hands and knees. Sakura yelled out in pleasure the more he dove inside her walls gripping her waist tightly. She tried moving her hips to control the movement but he wouldn't let her. He used his legs to spread her knees.

"Ah Naruto, fuck!" She put her head down. He gave her ass a hard slap. The heard board began slamming against the wall, Sakura became nervous for a moment about the neighbors but Naruto obviously didn't care.

"Shit Sakura, I can't hold it, I'm about to cum." Her eyes widened as his grip on her waist tightened.

"W-W-Wait Naruto don't cum insi-AH!" She moaned out as her inner muscles contracted tightly on her and he spilled his seeds into her. He slowly pulled out and laid next to her. He let out a loud sigh.

"That was great." When he didn't hear anything he looked over at Sakura who was glaring at him. "What?"

"You came in me Naruto! What if I get pregnant?! I gotta count my cycle and see if I'm ovulating." She went to grab her phone but he grabbed her hand and kissed her lips.

"It's ok if I get my wife to be pregnant." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you drunk Naruto? We're not engaged." He reached over to his side of the nightstand and pulled out a velvet box with a gorgeous princess cut ring inside.

"So are you gonna say no?"

"Naruto!" She gasped covering her mouth. "Really?" He pulled the ring from the box.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily as he slid the ring on her finger. They shared a passionate kiss. "You're not off the hook, I'm still pissed you came in me but I'm happy that we're engaged." She punched his chest making him laugh.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Two guests (no name) gave out the idea about Naruto not pulling out and Sakura getting annoyed so thank you for that idea. I'm going to work on the next popular idea which is the Clone Sex so look for that coming soon! Please rate this chapter 1-10. 1(the worst sex not good! Just horrible! Was that even sex?!) and 10 (the best! I felt what they felt and now I wanna….;-D) I know some reviewers said to make it my sex scenes longer and I'm working on that. Sorry if there are any errors I did reread the chapter and tried to slowly go through it but it can happen sometimes. Thanks again everyone. See ya in Chapter 5 (^_^)/


	5. Author's Note

Hello my fellow NaruSaku erotica lovers, I wanted to let you all know I will still be continuing the story however a big opportunity came up for me to finish a story and release an erotica E-Book by November so I'm a little excited about this. I promise I will finish the story and use a lot of your great ideas so just be patient by November I will double up for all the lost time I've missed and if some time opens before that I'll upload a chapter or two before then. Until then keep a look out for me. Thank you all :-D


End file.
